fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Yuracion Absolon Story
So this blog details the events of Yuracion Absolon. My first of my Xros Revolution verses who will get a story blog. The next will be Sacred Heir. But anyway the arcs are gonna be detailed kinda like summaries. It also details some of the side jobs the Nexus members partake in before or after the events of the arc. Yuracion Tournament Arc Well now for the Pilot Arc. Before I get started with the events of this arc I will let you know that the first two arcs are more like introduction arcs. These two arcs are made to get you used to a majority of the main characters. Anyway the arc start off with the historic fight between Kasairyu and Zavin , also known as Zavin's Rebellion. We don't see the end of the fight and so we as of now do not know of the fate of the two former Yuracion Devas. It then skips to Chase fighting off countless regular Irates . However, Chase being Chase got bored and decided to obliterate most of the universe that was corrupted by negative Yuracion Energy due to the incredibly high number of Irates in each galaxy. When he gets back home he is told by his mother Yvonne that they are gonna have a tournament to gather new strong members so that they'd have more elite members. A group of Nexus soldiers spread flyers everywhere inviting those who think they are strong enough to best or fight elite Nexus members. After a few days the tournament starts. There are multiple districts in which large groups of people fight. However, in the end the ones who win and get to fight Chase and friends are Bryon, Kai, Fleon, Calvin, Michael, Hasagi, Shaelin and Leveon. The elite Nexus members who will fight are Chase, Kira, Karma, Devin, Chris, Duralle, Kallista and Enzo. With all fighters recognized the battles start. The fighters will be sent to a planet sized dimension full of large buildings that requires Galaxy level strength to break. These buildings are meant to encourage strategic battles. '''-Devin vs Bryon: Silver Tiger vs Adamantine Tortoise' The first full fight of the series. Devin starts the fight with a mixture of claws strikes and karate techniques. However, he quickly notices that Bryon isn't taking much damage, proving that Bryon is extremely durable. Over the course of the battle Devin manages to hit Bryon with a powerful '''Tiger Spark Blast '''that for some reason does absolutely nothing. Reason being is a HUGE mechanic of Yuracion Absolon. Special Abilities. The first part of Bryon's ability Break Zero activates. This allows Bryon to completely nullify any damage or pain from an attack. Bryon then hides in a building so that Break Zero can recharge. Devin due to having a tiger animal power is able to sniff him out. Turning this into a very interesting game of cat and mouse. The crowd cheers at the strategic battle. Devin finds Bryon's location before the 3 minute charge time. However, this time Bryon reflects the Tiger Spark Blast and it hit Devin. Doing no damage of course as Devin cannot be hurt by his own explosions. Break Zero once again activates only this time it's his second effect. If a reflected move hits, whether it does damage or not. His attack power and durability increases. Devin does not notice this however. Bryon and Devin continue a close range fight causing energy blasts, energy slashes, explosions and shockwaves to destroy the surrounding area. Devin unleases his ability Hunter's Mark in which allows him to create weakpoints on his opponents. This allows him to deal double damage to his foes while bypassing Yuracion Energy defenses and thus bypassing durability. With this along with him being faster he gains the upper hand in the close quarters duel. It is also revealed the Bryon is the Sesto Remnant as one of Devin's attacks destroy his jacket leaving his right shoulder bare with the "06" that confirms him being a Remnant. However, Bryon's Break Zero comes through again allowing him to escape damage. This one damage nullification move was enough to give him an edge and pin Devin to the ground. Realizing at this point the weakpoint he has will cost him the match, he decides to uses his Flash Nova technique to summon a large energy ball of light to fall on both him and Devin. Both boys are knocked unconscious by the blast. Ending the fight in a draw. '''VERDICT: DRAW' '''- Kallista vs Kai: Red Rose and Blue Rose''' The next fight is a battle of skill and emotion. Two Rose Valkyries who are also Remnants fight to win. Kallista and Kai exchange words that pretty much equate to “No hard feelings.” It turns out Kallista and Kai are childhood friends. And sadly Kallista has never won a fight against Kai. She plans on changing that. Kallista starts by unleashing a swarm of flaming roses at Kai. Kai effortlessly dodges the roses and then proceeds to unleash fiery rose petals at Kallista who easily whips them away. Kallista unleashes her Kitsune Dance technique in which summons a pack of twin-tailed foxes with flames on their tails. The foxes shoot the flames out like Massively FTL bullets in which Kai doesn’t fully avoid. Kallista’s ability Rose Heart activates in which allows every flame to leave a rose mark on Kai. Kallista makes her whip multiply into multiple rose vines(This is a thing in Yuracion Absolon.) in which hit Kai on those rose marks. Usually this would kill her opponent, but due to the location, it only severely injures Kai. However, this skill also heavily drains Kallista of her stamina. It turns out Kai can quickly undo the Anti-Regen spell Genaria so that her injuries can heal extremely fast. Kallista noticing this realizes that she can’t rely on her special ability anymore and instead unleashes her strongest technique Rose Regalia Type 2. This technique is simply a release of high speed whip strikes that are surrounded in Red Violet Yuracion Energy with rose petals flowing from them leaving burn marks everywhere. Kai unleashes her ultimate skill Rose End Sky Rain. This unleashes a swarm of danmaku style energy blasts that in truth are Lacewings made of blue Yuracion Energy surrounded by Blue rose petals. Both attacks collide in a brilliant display of vibrant Red Violet and Blue lights while blue and red rose petals flow around the entire battle. This turns the battlefield into a place of beauty despite the massive destruction. However, Kallista begins feeling weak and then slows down. Eventually she stops whipping enough that the blasts are able to hit her. Kallista suffers severe damage. This is caused by Kai special ability Rose Drain. This allows her individual petals to latch on to her opponent and drain their power and stamina. Kallista is still standing, but she is clearly at the end of her rope. She refuses to give up and tries to go for one more lash. However, she cannot finish the motion to hurt the highly injured Kai. Kallista’s eyes dilate and she falls over, ending the battle. VERDICT: KAI WINS -Chris and Duralle vs Calvin and Fleon Category:Blog posts